


Unexpected Highschool Expectations

by sorryimpriscilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, highschool, student!eren, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimpriscilla/pseuds/sorryimpriscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Ereri</p>
<p>Teacher!Levi, a very easily annoyed smart man, gets his group of new students. Writing each one off as annoying on the first day was no surprise, and he expected another boring and long year. This all changes though, when he meets a messy, disorganized, and badly-in-need-of-tutoring student!Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets his new groups of students, explaining the his ground rules. He already dislikes most of them, and prepare himself for another boring and long year, but then a kid, Eren, comes in super late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh I'm honestly in love with this idea.  
> Here I go!

“Riiiiing!” the school bell sounded. School had officially begun.

‘Wonder how many brats I got this year” mumbled Levi.

Levi was a 3rd year high school teacher. He was a home-room teacher, but specialized in math and literature. His classes passing rate was fairly high. Those who didn’t pass his class were just completely retarded and stubborn, or at least that’s what he thought.

He rearranged some papers on his desk, and then began to write some stuff on the whiteboard behind him.

‘Mr. Ackerman. Thing’s needs; textbooks, pens, 3-ring binder (1 ½ - 3 in.), 3-subject notebook.’

He stepped back, sighed, and took a seat back in his chair.

~~~  
“I got Mr. Ackerman!” yelled Armin, frantically showing his schedule to everyone. 

“Sweet so did I!” Connie exclaimed back at him, shoving the evidence at Armin.

“Me too!” Sasha said enthusiastically, throwing an arm around Connie.

“Hell yeah” Connie said, wrapping an arm around Sasha’s wait.

“Oh god… mumbled Mikasa.

“Mikasa, who’d you get?” Armin asker her.

“Same as everyone” she told him, showing her schedule to Armin.

“Yes!!” he yelled, hugging her.

Mikasa smiled slightly, “Have any of you seen Eren?” she asked the crowd, noticing that she hadn’t seen him.

“Nope” replied Connie, Sasha agreeing with him.

“Ugh, he’s probably going to be late on the first day, again” Armin sighed.

“Riiiiiing!”

“That’s our cue. Let’s go!” exclaimed Connie, grabbing everyone’s arms and guiding them forward.

“I heard he’s a real good teacher” Sasha announced.  
“Handsome too” Alice added, walking quickly passed them.

“Ah, right. Most people transfer in because he’s attractive. Or so, that’s what I’ve heard” Armin explained.

“I’ll be the judge of that” Sasha said, making a taunting face at Connie.  
With this, they all made their way to the classroom.

~~~  
‘7:57’ the alarm clock read.

Eren finally opened his eyes. He sat up and yawned, stretching his arms out. When he finished yawning, he stretched harder, hearing all the pops of pressure in his spine. 

“Definitely sleeping on the floor next time” he grumbled. He turned to glance at the alarm clock.  
‘7:58’  
“FUUUUUCK!” He yelled, jumping out of bed, “Shit not again!” he exclaimed, running towards the bathroom. He quickly turned the water on and jumped in, wincing at how cold it was.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck” he murmured repeatedly, ferociously scrubbing his body parts and hair. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing his mouse quickly and then rinsing. 

He turned the water off, and hopped out. The air outside was colder than the water itself. He was definitely going to get sick. But who cares. Adjusting to the air, he ran back into the room, air-drying as picked some clothes to throw on. He found his familiar dark blue jeans, sniffing at them.

“Eh” he said, approving them to be clean as he slid them on. He grabbed a dark green shirt, threw it on, and walked into the hallway. He made his way to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. Disappointedly, there was almost nothing quick to eat.

“Oh well” he sighed, closing the refrigerator. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
“What?” he said, picking it up.

“Hello. We are calling from Trost High School, to inform that the student,” pause, “Eren Yaeger, has not showed up at school today. To dismiss his absence, please c—“he hung up.

“Am I that late?” he asked himself, grabbing his backpack and walking out the front door.

The air was fairly chilly, but he didn’t mind. He mounted his bike, and made his way to school.

~~~  
“Eren Yaeger?” the desk assistant asked.

“Yes” he confirmed, showing her his old school I.D. for proof.  
“Late on the first day” she said with a disappointed tone as she looked for his schedule.

“Sorry” he apologized, eyeing the clock.  
‘8:20’  
’25 minutes late’ he thought. Not as bad as last year.

She handed him the paper, and he snapped it away. 

“Thanks” he mumbled, walking away, taking a look at his schedule.

‘Eren Yaeger. 3rd Year. Mr. Ackerman.’  
“Mr. Ackerman?” he asked himself.  
‘Room 107’  
“At least he has one of the remodeled classrooms” Eren said, making his way to the class.

~~~  
The students shuffled around in the classroom, grabbing seats next to their friends. Armin, Mikasa, Connie, and Sasha all sat together in the middle seats.

“I wonder which teacher Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt got” Armin said, not seeing them among the students.

“Probably Mrs. Zoe” replied Connie, adjusting himself in his seat.

“Look at him! He’s hot!” a girl behind them quietly exclaimed, hearing the giggles of other girls respond to her comment.

“I’m glad I transferred last minute” said another girl, squealing after she finished her comment. 

The quad looked up to see the teacher. And my oh my, was he attractive. He was quietly reading a book on the laws applying to physics. On his face were a pair of glasses that looked extremely good on his face, complimenting it with their shape. He seemed genuinely interested in the book, not minding all the noise that the kids were generating.

“Riiiiiing.”  
That was the late bell.

Mr. Ackerman looked up from his book, examining the class. The students got silent, awaiting for Mr. Ackerman to speak. He sighed briefly, and got up. The first thing every-one noticed was how short he was, for an adult male anyways. He was still taller than most of them, though. He cleared his throat to talk.

“Hello students. Look, I’m going to make this quick because I’d rather want to read my book as all of you would rather talk with your little friends.”  
“My name is Levi, which is what you all will call me in this classroom and, god forbid, outside of school property. Outside in school properly, though, you need to address me as Mr. Ackerman. Got it? Good.”

“Here on the board are the things that you’ll need for the year. I assume all of you can manage to get your hands on these things. Gifted, bought, stolen, I don’t care. If you’re really poor or don’t want to mess up your pity morals, you can see me at break and we can work something out.”

“As you all have probably heard, my class’s passing rate is 96%. Don’t except an easy class, you can ask all my previous students. Still, passing isn’t impossible, as you can see. I expect you all to try your damned best and do well. Potential isn’t achieved unless you reach for it. And also, you’re all grown now. As your homeroom teacher, I’m assigned to lead you all on the “good paths” in life. But, even if I try, I can’t keep all you brats in check or to help you onto that path.”

“I’m available, if you really need me, but until then I leave you with this: make choices that you won’t regret. A successful life is mainly dubbed as A choice with no regrets.”

“Well now that we got that over with, no killing, raping, doing drugs, or cheating.” He announced, sitting down.

The students stood still in their chairs, processing everything that the teacher had said.

“Sir?” a girl asked.

“Levi” he corrected her, not looking up from his book. 

“Um. How old are you?”

“That’s none of your business” he replied sternly.

“But we want to get to know you, to be more comfortable in the class” another girl added.

“I’m sure you can get comfortable in the class without knowing my age” he snapped back. It hasn’t even been 10 minutes and he was already feeling annoyed.

The girls whined, and he continued to read again.

“Is the passing rate really that high? He said he isn’t easy” Connie quietly said to the group.

“He seems to be really smart” Armin responded. “What do you think Mikasa?” he asked her.

“Where’s Eren” she asked.

“I’m not surprised” Sasha said, taking out a brown lunch bag.

“Whoa Sasha you’re going to eat already??” Armin said surprised.

“I feel hungry” she replied, pulling out a potato.

Levi, using his sharp nose, sniffed the familiar potato smell. He analyzed the classroom, his nose leading him to Sasha. 

“Hey you. I don’t want a single mess in this class. If I see any piece of food or trash on the floor, I’ll make you clean until the aroma of the cleaning products are forever stuck in your nose. Got it, potato-girl?”

The whole class erupted in laughter upon hearing “potato-girl”, especially at how sternly he said it.

“Y-yes sir” she shouted, closing her eyes and putting a fisted hand over her heart. Connie, Armin, and Mikasa erupted in laughter, Sasha feeling her face grow red.

After the incident, the class began to talk among themselves. Levi just went back to reading his book, blocking out the noises.

~~~  
“Crap, I think I passed it already” Eren mumbled, looking frantically at the room numbers.

“Room 102…103…105…106… ah here it is.” He said joyfully. “Ugh they’re all going to look at me. I don’t even know if anyone I know is in there” he said quietly.

He nervously put his hand on the doorknob, and turned it to open the door.

~~~  
“So then I told my mom that-“

The door creaks open. Standing there in the doorway is 3rd year Eren Yaeger.

“Eren!” Armin yells, standing up and making his way to greet him.

“Eren: said Mikasa in a stern tone, getting up faster than Armin and jogging over to Eren.  
“Are you okay? Why are you so late? Did anyone or anything hurt you?” she kept throwing questions at him, examining his arms and body.

“Stop Mikasa, I’m fine,” he said grumbling,” Just woke up late”.

“Aw you were close to beating your record from last year,” said Connie, “Welcome back”.

“Thanks Connie. Hey Sasha” he said, turning slightly and waving at her. She smiled and waved back. She was about to say something back to him but,

“I think you mean potato-girl!” a loud obnoxious boy yelled.

The classroom burst into laughs, Sasha growing red again with embarrassment. Eren smiled, but saw that Sasha was uncomfortable with it.

“Nah, I mean Sasha” he assured seriously, winking at Sasha.

“Heeyyy” Connie said defensively, grabbing Sasha.

“So is everyone just talking? Is there a teacher in here?” asked Eren, scanning the room.

“Yeah he’s right ov—“

“Oi, did some celebrity just step into the room?” Levi asked, standing up to see what the commotion was about. In the doorway he saw an obviously late student.

Eren turned to face the man, and saw an unbelievably obviously hot teacher.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi are introduced to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kahhhh I had to separate chapters sorry ;o;

Levi was starting to get more in-depth in this book, when he heard the door creak open.

‘Shit I hope it’s not Erwin’ he though. Before he could peek up from his book to check who it was, two students got up immediately and gathered around the doorway.

“Eren!” he heard one of them yell.

‘Not Erwin’ Levi though, slightly relieved. Even if it was Eren though, he wouldn’t really care. It was his classroom after all. 

He expected them to move to reveal who it was who arrived, but they kept standing and exclaiming around the person.

‘Guess I got to do this myself’ Levi thought again.

“Oi. Did some celebrity come in?” he said, walking towards the door. To his disappointment, there was no celebrity at the door, but a tall, messy teenager.

Not just any teen either though, much to Levi’s surprise. In all the years that Levi’s been teaching, he had never been affected so badly by anyone, let alone a student. The teen had brown shaggy hair, nice thick eyebrows that always seem to be in a relaxed and lazy shape, as oppose to Levi’s always perfectly straight and sharp eyebrows. He had a very cute sharp nose, and a pair of lips that seem to melt into the color of his skin. Above all, were the two shining pieces of gold.

The boy possessed such a beautiful eye type, large wide eyes, and in them rested two circles of a dazzling emerald color. They sparkled with life, though his appearance said otherwise.

Before Levi could continue with his possessive thought, he snapped back. He was a kid. A late kid. His lustful thoughts couldn’t get in the way. He took a second to regain himself, and continued to meet him.

~~~  
It took Eren one look at the teacher to get his face into an unexplained tint of red. He nervously lifted his schedule.   
“I-I’m in your class” he said, handing the paper to Levi.

“Why else would you be there?” asked Levi, walking over to his podium.

Eren couldn’t believe his sight, this man was on another level of beauty. His facial features were godly. His eyes were perfectly apart from each other, both aligned proportionally. The eyes were generously sized for his face, not being too large or long, nor too small or short. Above his eyes were a pair of sharply straight eyebrows. They were slightly furrowed while he checks the attendance sheet for Eren. From the inner corners of the eyebrows, his nose gradually grew into a sharp and precise point on the middle of his face. 

His mouth followed that, and dear mother, it was more perfect and softer looking than any other pair of lips that Eren had ever seen. They were small, but big enough to see both bottom and top lip. They were thin, upon being slightly pressed together. They had a very pale tint of peach on them, which Eren thought was totally fucking adorable. 

Further down below his mouth was his chin. From where Eren was standing, it could be seen at its full glory. It looked incredibly strong, forming a pointy chin where the two jawlines met.

If looks could kill, Eren’s soul would be getting dragged into the depths of student hell at the moment. 

“Here you are,” Levi mumbled, “Eren Yaeger. 3rd year” he continued, tracing his finger on his spot on the attendance sheet.   
“Why the hell are you so late?” he asked, looking irritated at Eren.

“I-uh, well, woke up late” Eren said shyly, still not over his sight.

“Just that? Pathetic” Levi said, eyeing Eren. Eren couldn’t help but feel flustered. 

Levi sighed, “Okay, I guess. You missed the whole damn introduction that I just did a few minutes ago. Stuff you need is on the board, my name is Levi, and that’s all. Your little companions can explain everything else” he told him, once again taking a seat. “Welcome to a new school year” he mumbled, bringing up his book and beginning to read. He was glad that he got that over with. 

The class started talking once again.

“Eren, we saved you a seat over here” Connie said, moving Sasha’s bag off of an empty table by them. It was behind Armin’s.

“Thanks” Eren told him, walking over with Mikasa and Armin. He let his backpack slide off of his arm, slumping down on the floor loudly. Levi glanced up. Eren saw and froze up, looking back at him. With the most disinterested expression that Eren has ever seen, Levi looked back down at his book. The butterflies barely set in when he did, and Eren winced. 

“Hey, Eren. You still asleep?” mocked Connie, waving a hand closely in front of Eren’s face.

“Y-yeah” he said, still dazed by Levi. He caught his response though, “I mean no” he corrected himself, sitting down.

“Wow, he was pretty calm about you being late” Armin said, patting Eren’s back.

“Yeah.”

“Is that all you can say?” Connie interrupted.

“Yeah.”

“Fucking hell” Connie mumbled, turning around to talk to Sasha.

“Seriously Eren, you okay?” Armin asked, the tone of worry taking over his voice.

“Who hurt you Eren? Was it the teacher? Do you know him?” Mikasa promptly threw questions at him.

‘Wish I did’ Eren though, respond to the last question. And quite possibly the others. “Mikasa I told you I’m fine. The day barely dawned on me” he said, exhaling slowly. 

“You don’t have to lie to me Ere-“

“I’m not lying” Eren hissed before she could finish. Immediately, he felt Levi’s cold eyes on him, but he didn’t dare look to confirm.

“Okay” said Mikasa, tucking her scarf over her mouth and nose.

“Uhh… anyways,” Armin started, trying to break the tension, “What he told you is basically it. His classes passing rate is really high, but he isn’t an easy teacher, he seems incredibly smart”

Levi heard this, and let out a barely audible satisfying ‘hmm’.

“He also told us to make choices that we won’t regret, like actually sleeping during the night.” Armin chuckled, laughing at his joke and turning to look at Eren. “Eren! Did you even listen to anything I said!?” he whined when he noticed Eren wasn’t paying attention. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah” Eren said mindlessly, facing towards the group again.

“Connie was right. Fucking hell” Armin said, annoyed at how Eren was acting.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… can I go to your house after school today?”

“Uh… yeah. Sure. Why?”

“I’ll tell you there.”

“Okay.”

Eren sat back in his seat once Armin turned back around to converse with Connie and Sasha. He blocked out all the different noises and voices out of his head. He studied Levi, making out all his features again, examining what he was wearing, imagining what he would look like under everything he was wearing… Shit. He felt an uncomfortable rush of blood serge to his nether region.  
“No no no no no” he breathed, quickly closing his eyes and thinking of repulsive things. “Okay good” he sighed once he felt the place relax again, grateful that things didn’t escalate that quickly. He slumped back into his seat, awaiting for the final bell to ring. 

~  
The whole class day went by extremely slow. Eren basically just starred at Levi, meanwhile Levi starred at his book, feeling Eren’s eyes on him. He can’t say that he didn’t feel flattered. He was managing to get the kids attention without even doing anything. Still, he can’t let this thoughts get too far. He was a teacher, Eren was a student. 

Armin would try to include Eren into his conversations with the group, but Eren couldn’t keep his attention on anything but Levi. 

‘Riiiing!” the bell sounded, announcing the end of the day. The kids began to clear out of the classroom.

“Bye Levi!” some girls would call out to him before they left. He simply waved goodbye at them, though this still set them off. He rolled his eyes as soon as most of them were gone.

The quad began to exit the classroom, when Levi calls after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like where it's going?? Sorry I delayed plot I guess, I feel like Levi needed to be fully introduced to Eren's Character and Eren'c character to Levi's. So yeah really hope y'all are enjoying this quick-ish read :)


	3. Eren Yeager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi talks to Eren. 1 on 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character depth had to be explained? I'm so bad sorry

~  
‘Fuck, am I really going to do this? Ah, too late. Let my stupid feelings get in the way. Now I have to cope’ thought Levi, as the quad turned to face him. 

“Eren, let me talk to you privately” he said, dismissing the other students.

“S-sure” Eren stumbled out, walking towards him.

“Eren I’ll be waiting outside” Armin told him before exiting the group. Mikasa shot a glance at Eren and Levi before following Armin out. 

The door closed.

“Did they explain to you?” Levi asked him, walking over to his desk to shuffle some papers.

“Explain what?” Eren asked, stepping around nervously in the room. 

“So I’m guessing they didn’t” Levi said, sighing. 

“No, they did. Well, kind of. Armin was telling me but I was getting distracted” Eren’s voice trailed off, remembering why he wasn’t paying attention.

“Distracted?” Levi asked, sitting on his desk. 

He sat cross-legged, and dear sweet inventor of jeans, he looked so damn perfect. Fuck. He was probably way older than Eren, and much more mature. And smart. And clean. But Eren’s mind didn’t care otherwise.

“By what?” Levi asked again, getting comfortable. 

“I don’t remember” Eren said, though he perfectly remembered why.

“Okay. Since he half-explained then, do you have any questions?” Levi asked seriously, using his teacher concern voice.

‘Yeah your age and sexuality so I could feel better about myself’

“Not really” replied Eren.

‘For a brat who couldn’t keep his eyes off of me, he’s being disappointedly uninterested. Maybe I thought too high expectations’ thought Levi, starring at Eren after his reply.

“Ok. How about another reason as to why you were late? If I write that you simply woke up late, you’ll gave trouble later. Especially since it’s the first day” Levi told Eren. 

‘Crap, why do I care again?’ though Levi.

“No. I literally woke up late” Eren deadpanned, exhaling deeply.

“Why?”

Eren was surprised at how talkative Levi was being. For a man who made a seemly good impression of being a serious teacher and being easily irritated, he was being somewhat… concerned.

“I don’t sleep very well at night” Eren said impulsively. He had never really told anyone why he doesn’t sleep.

“Is that so?” Levi asked, adjusting himself on the table.

“Yeah. It kind of started happening when my mother died I guess” he said again, shocked that he told Levi this. He didn’t even know Levi, he wasn’t even a good student, and he wasn’t even here on time, but he felt oddly comfortable telling Levi.

Levi got up, and sat on his chair, opening a laptop. He began to type extremely fast, mind you. “When did she pass away?” he asked, still focusing on his computer.

Eren didn’t reply, in fact, he felt a little choked up. Only now had he begun to realize what he was saying, and remembered why he hasn’t told anyone else. Well, up until now.  
“Ah, it’s been 5 years” Levi said, pushing up his glasses and glaring at Eren.

“Yeah...” Eren said, feeling more choked.

Levi sighed. “Look. The people in the office probably noticed that you were late, so I can’t just say that you weren’t, but I’m guessing they didn’t ask for any reasons right?”

“…”

“Right,” Levi continued on,” So I’ll make up an excuse that is acceptable so it can can clear it up for you.”

Eren looked up, shocked at what the teacher was revealing to him. Were his feelings not one-sided?

On the other hand, Levi was furiously asking himself why he was showing so much pity towards this boy. While he was looking for the information on his mother, he also saw his previous class grades, along with teacher comments.

‘Never paying attention. Often disrupts those around him’ was what it said under the 3rd year of junior high. ‘Awfully quiet. Never asks for help from those around him nor me, although he seems to be in great need of it’ was under the 4th year. Levi definitely saw the difference. The rest of the years seemed to be the same of that, the teachers writing about how bad he was doing and never showed interest in anything. His grades were a mess, 1’s and 2’s were all he had. This slightly scared Levi, he’d never seen a student so…bad. Still, he felt the messed up and sad aura around Eren, and didn’t mind what he just saw.

“Thanks… Levi” Eren said. Not any of his other teachers had ever done this for him, let alone even ask as to why he wasn’t doing so well. Levi hasn’t even asked about his grades.

“I do expect something though,” Levi said, walking towards Eren, “Don’t think I’m the good guy. I’m still your teacher, I expect you to try your best and do well in my class, and otherwise it’ll look bad on my part” Levi said, brushing a hair off of Eren’s shoulder. He had just realized how much taller Eren was than him.

Eren quickly felt flustered, being so close to Levi. His face immediately grew red, though he sustained from doing any actions that would give him away.

“Understood?” Levi asked in a demanding voice.

“Yes sir!” Eren exclaimed, straightening out his posture, He suddenly felt determined. Levi had asked him to do something for him, and Eren would obey.

“Good. You’re friends are waiting. Bye” Levi said, walking towards the door and holding it open for Eren.

“Um. Thanks Levi, r-really,” Eren choked out, scratching the back of his head, “My teachers haven’t ever really done this for me, why did you-“

“Intuition” Levi responded quickly, although he was asking himself the same thing.

Eren walked towards the door, pausing and bidding Levi a look before heading out. “See you tomorrow” he said, walking out.

“Tomorrow” agreed Levi, closing his door once Eren left.

“Shit. What have I gotten myself into” grumbled Levi, hiding his face in his hands. He’s never felt so vulnerable before. Just who was this kid?

Outside, Eren slumped against a wall, realizing what had just happened. He was completely at loss of words when he met with Armin, not even being able to say hello.

“Did he do anything to you?” Armin asked while they both climbed into his grandfather’s car.

“Yeah” Eren said again, reminding himself of the whole situation that just happened. Levi had shown him mercy, and kindness. Despite what he heard about the ‘cruel and vulgar’ teacher, he felt a tiny shard of happiness in his heart, which was caused by that teacher. ‘Tomorrow’ he kept saying over and over again in his head.

“Fucking hell” murmured Armin, putting on his seat belt.

Eren too, buckled his own seat belt, something that he hadn’t done in ages.  
“Tomorrow” he sighed out, glancing one last look at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Levi;s character isn't too ooc, but I mean, who doesn't like a kind Levi :D? (masochists)   
> I have some interesting story lines on how this story should go,  
> But anyways thank you for reading ^-^


	4. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi bond a little, and share a moment in a supply closet.

"Do you want something to eat?" Armin asked, opening a cabinet and examining what he had to offer. "We have cereal, pop tarts, umm granola bars..." he trailed off. 

Erens stomach grumbled when Armin began to list the food, well more snacks than food. He remembered that he didn't eat anything in the morning.   
"Um do you have anything cooked?" He asked, knowing that simple snacks won't be enough for him. 

"Ahh.. Not right now. I can ask grandpa to make us something-"

"Nah it's alright. Pass me a pop-tart" 

Armin threw a pop-tart at Eren and continued fumbling around. "So.... What exactly was wrong today?" He asked, pulling some milk out of the refrigerator. "You even snapped at Mikasa," he poured the milk into a glass," she was really worried you know." Once he was finished he offered some to Eren, in which Eren refused, and placed in back in the refrigerator. 

"Honestly Armin, I'm so confused and well..." 

"Well what?" 

"...um, it's the teacher. I think I like him."

"Huh? ...The teacher...?"

"Yeah..."

"...You...like...Levi...?"

"Damn it Armin never mind." Eren said annoyed, beginning to get up. 

"Wait!" Armin called after him.

"What?" 

"...You're gay?"

"Bye" and like that, Eren left to work. 

~~  
"You're late" Annie, the co-manager, said to Eren.

"S-sorry. There was unexpected traffic and--" 

"Whatever. Just clock in". She walked away, looking un-amused as always. 

He sighed, and did a he was told. He put his apron on, and began to head towards the storage room. 

Eren was, one of the lowest paying jobs there, a supply worker at the neighborhood's local grocery market. It was the only job he could manage to do without getting much attention. His horrible responsibility and lack of talent usually caused that. 

He began to move stuff where they belonged, supplying the areas that were beginning to go empty. There was a lot to do, he grumbled when he saw the list of what needed re-stocking. 

Working there wasn't that bad though. Hardly needed much effort, no one paid attention to him, it didn't matter if he was a few minutes late, and he always ran into people from school. Sometimes he'd even spend half an hour following them around, talking and helping them find what they needed. 

Today wasn't such a bad day, Eren had only found out that he really is gay. 

"Makes sense" he muttered. Mikasa never appealed to him, nor did Annie, nor Sasha, or any of his female teachers. But now...

His train of thought flew out the window when he spotted a familiar face down the aisle. Levi was doing some grocery shopping. 

\--  
After the brief meeting with Eren, Levi begun to clean around, making sure that the brats didn't leave any messes. "That damn potato-girl" he muttered, spotting a crumb of something on the floor. He picked it up with a tissue, throwing it away, and then sprayed some all-purpose windex on the spot, wiping away with another tissue. Once the spot appealed to him, he went back to his desk and shuffled some papers around. "Those brats are definitely getting work tomorrow" he mumbled to himself, separating papers here and there. Once his desk looked satisfactory, he grabbed his book bag and walked out. 

Eren hadn't really crossed his mind until he got in his car. "Stupid brat" he sighed. The kid somehow had gotten Levi's attention, and he didn't neglect it one bit. He didn't even know the boy, let alone if he would even have feelings for a man twice his age. He sighed heavily again, and turned his car on. 

A few minutes later he was at the grocery store. Because of preparing for school, his refrigerator lacked many items. He preferred to go to a grocery store that was further away from his neighborhood, it had excellent fresh produce and everything was nicely organized, but he didn't have time. He got out of his car and grabbed a cart while walking in. 

The place wasn't so bad, it looked like the average run-of-the-mill place. Grabbing a list from his pocket, he began to search for the items. 

The grocery store was bigger than the store he always went to, not to mention how high some of the products were. It took him nearly 20 minutes to find 3 products that were on his list. "Crap" he said, realizing how much time he had wasted. Before he turned to aimlessly walk around again, he spotted one of the items in an aisle ahead of him. He walked over, satisfied at how fast that was, and reached to get it. 

Once it was in his cart, he looked around, hoping to find another product. At the end of the aisle, he didn't find a product, but a brat instead. 

~~  
Eren noticed Levi glancing at him. "Shit..." Eren muttered. He couldn't have his real problems bother him during work, yet obviously here was one. 

"Hi Levi" Eren said nervously, walking towards his elder. 

"Eren" the older man said, pronouncing his name in a way that gave Eren a spark of excitement. "Didn't know you worked here" he said, fixing his posture. 

"Uh, yeah. Been working here for awhile actually" Eren told him, scratching a spot of skin on his arm. 

"Don't do that. You don't know how dirty your fingernails are from doing this" Levi said, noticing his terrible nervousness. 

"Sorry" Eren said, stopping immediately. It was silent for the next two minutes, the two curiously catching glances of each other but quickly looking away. Here were two obviously attracted-to-each-other people, but also obviously oblivious and naive with their feelings people. 

"Well," Levi began to say, straightening himself out, "You know your way around here. Help me finds these things". He handed the paper to Eren, who quickly woke up from his trance.

"O-ok" he stuttered, looking at the list. There was a fair amount of products left, and Levi only had about 4 in his cart. Eren snorted quietly, not being able to help himself. 

"Oi" Levi snapped, noticing. "It's my first time here" he sighed. 

"Really?" Asked Eren, beginning to walk towards an item that was on the list. "Well where do you usually go?" 

"A place back in Sina town" Levi responded, following Eren. "It has extremely fresh produce, and everything is so organized" he babbled, surprised by his own babbling. 

"So everything here isn't good enough for you?" Eren mocked, grabbing an item and placing it in the cart. 

"Nope" Levi deadpanned. 

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure to organize everything to your satisfaction" he said sarcastically. It was incredibly easy to act like an asshole to Levi. It was the only way he felt comfortable talking to him. He saw another product that was on the list and threw it in the cart. 

"Hey. Don't just throw it" Levi grumbled, annoyed by the kids recklessness. 

"Oh." Eren said, grabbing the product and placing it gently on the top rack of the cart. He swore he heard Levi growl. 

They went about in the store, Levi trailing silently after Eren. 

"He really is cute" he mumbled slowly, sighing heavily. 

"What's wrong?" Eren asked, having heard him. 

"Nothing, brat" Levi responded with. 'Just the fact that a grown ass sophisticated man like myself is harboring feelings for a delinquent like yourself' he thought. 

"Well I'm done. You can re-check to see if I got everything" Eren said with a yawn. 

"Tired from walking around the store?" Levi asked mockingly, checking the supplies. 

"I wish it were that" Eren replied, once again yawning loudly. 

"After you get off from work, you should at least try to get some sleep" Levi told him. Why was he worrying so much for this kid? 

"Yeah yeah" Eren said, guiding the cart to the cash registers. 

"What was that?" Levi asked demandingly, crossing his arms. 

"Oh, uh, yes Levi. I'lI take your caring suggestion into consideration " he said with a salute. 

"Good" Levi said, feeling a slight small, unfamiliar smirk on his face. 

A short blonde girl approached the cash register, getting ready to scan the products. 

"Helping your boyfriend around Eren?" She asked, beginning to scan the items. Levi scowled deeply, Eren saw. 

"N-no" he stuttered out, starting to step away from them. "I'll get back to work" he said quietly. "Bye, Levi" 

"Goodbye" Levi said, no even looking up while doing so. "Don't be late tomorrow. I've decided I won't put up with your tardy ass"

"Ok" Eren said, returning to work.

Quietly, Annie scanned the rest of the products and Levi paid, grabbed his bags, and left. 

~~  
'That was interesting' Levi told himself, getting ready to sleep. Before he felt himself drifting off, images of Eren started re-appearing in his mind. "Fuck off" Levi said, hopelessly tossing and turning, getting ready for a long night. 

~~

Eren walked through the door of his apartment, exhausted from work. Annie made sure to make the rest of his day hard. He took a quick shower, and began to get ready for bed. He would do what Levi told him to do. He got comfortable, and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep. Strangely, Levi was all that occupied his mind. He had only met Levi that day, but there's no doubt that he had fostered feelings for him. His excellent facial features, his tightly formed body, his cute height, the unknown measure of his.... Eren grumbled, feeling a rush surge to his lower half. He really did want to listen to Levi, but there was no way he could now. Defeated, he got up, and wobbled over to the bathroom. 

\--

"Hello Levi" the girls greeted him as soon as they walked into the class. 

"Hello ladies" he greeted them back. 

"Whoa, sir. Did you sleep last night?" Armin asked, noticing the bags under his eyes. 

"Sure" Levi responded. What had really happened was that he hardly slept, the stupid kid occupying his mind at the rate of a mom trying to get a tardy student to school. He wasn't as childish as Eren though, he simply refused to take care of himself and ended up falling asleep quite uncomfortably. He sighed heavily, and then walked in the cause of the bags under his eyes. He noticed that Eren had bags under his eyes as well. 

"G'morning" Eren said to Levi drowsily. Levi couldn't help but scowl at the him, though Eren couldn't understand why. Frightened, Eren quickly took his seat with his quad. 

The class bell rung, initiating the hell of a day that Levi had in store for the kids. He wrote a few page numbers on the white board, and handed out a packet. 

"You are to read, annotate, and summarize the entries from the pages that I have written on the board. Then you answer the questions that are in this packet. Failure to complete this not only fails you, but me as well. You have the entire period until break to work on this, then you shall take it home and work on it until it is due, which is at the end of the week. Any questions?" He asked, raising a brow at the kids. 

"Can we talk?" A girl asked. 

"No" he said coldly, returning to his desk. He only had a few pages of his book to finish. Some of the girls groaned, earning a sharp stare from Levi. 

The atmosphere was rather dense, the students beginning to work on the assignment immediately. Eren sat dumb-founded. He didn't have the required textbook yet. He sat there, starring around, his eyes landing on Levi. 

Levi felt the pair of eyes on him, and looked up, met by a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. "Work, Eren" he prompted. 

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't have the book yet"

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know. I didn't know where to get it from" 

"You couldn't have asked your friends?" 

"Uh..." Eren trailed off, glancing at Armin. "Sorry" 

"Ahh..." Levi sighed. "Work with Armin. But stay quiet" he ordered. 

"Thank you" Eren said obediently, scooting his chair closer to Armin. 

Though Eren now had a book to read from, he couldn't help starring at Levi from time to time. Levi would occasionally look up as well, stealing glances and catching contact with Eren's eyes. 

"You two are totally eye-fucking" Armin muttered quietly. 

"Are not" Eren hissed, aware of having to stay quiet. He couldn't help but feel some blood rush to his cheeks, as well as his nether region... 

The period ended after what seemed like forever, and it was time for break. The kids put their assignments away, and some walked out to use the restroom. Levi walked out as well, needing a break from Eren's childish eye games. Eren felt himself rushing towards him, anxious to talk to him. In the hallway, Levi noticed, and called out to him. 

"Eren, walk with me" he ordered.

"Yes Levi" he responded. 

"Mr. Ackerman." 

"Ah... Right, Mr. Ackerman."

"You need a book. They might have one in this closet here" Levi said, opening a door. He slid inside, and Eren followed. It was a supply closet, and there was no book in sight. 

"Sorry if I got your hopes up" Levi said, trailing a finger up Eren's shirt. "But I can't let you get off that easily for not letting me sleep last night." 

"W-what I have nothing to do with you and your sleeping habits!!" Eren exclaimed, feeling flustered by Levi's exploring finger. His finger was so slim and long, it looked perfect. Eren found himself leaning into the touch, wanting a bit more attention from the rest of Levi's hand. 

"Oh but you do" Levi purred, getting closer to Eren and placing his hands on his body. He dipped his fingers in the traces of Eren's poorly developed muscles. "You need to work on that" Levi told him, now placing his entire body against Eren.

Eren had no where to go, the supply closet barely gave him enough to room to stand. Still, he didn't dare protest to what Levi was doing. He did spend all night thinking about him after all. The thought of the things that happened quickly intruded his mind, and once again he felt the familiar surge of blood rush to his lower part. Levi's body felt so good, he predicted that his body would be neatly formed and fit. 

"Already getting excited hmm?" Levi purred directly into his ear. The word went directly to Eren's member, and it hastily responded to the question. Eren was too caught up in the moment to hear the sound of his zipper being unzipped. 

"W-wait Levi" he moaned out stuttering. "We haven't even.." 

Levi palmed him before he could even finish. Eren gasped out with lust. A pair of perfectly shaped lips quickly met with his own, and he slowly adjusted his mouth, beginning to move it along with the man's. 

"Sloppy" Levi said while he leaned back for a breath, but quickly began working again. He tugged Eren's mouth with his teeth, asking for an entrance. Eren hastily complied, moaning at the feel of Levi's tongue rubbing on his. Levi palmed Eren once again, making Eren pull away to gasp. Levi took the opportunity to nibble on Eren's neck, leaving a trail of little red marks. This was driving Eren insane, his hands crawling anxiously on the wall behind him. Levi was satisfied with his reactions, and crouched once again. 

"Mmm" Eren moaned into his arm, placing the other hand on Levi's head. Levi unbuttoned Eren's jeans, and slowly slid them down. Grabbing the waistband of his boxers with his mouth, he also slid them off, meeting Eren's desperate member. He curiously examined it. "Bigger than I thought" he snorted, grabbing ahold of it. 

"Ahh.!" Eren gasped, gripping some of Levi's hair. It wasn't him who was doing this now like last night, it was Levi. The man he had lusted for and fostered undeniable feelings for. The man he had barely met yesterday. The man who had treated him so kindly despite them having been complete strangers before. He was somewhat rude, and easily irritated, but he had cared for Eren in such a short amount of time, not judging him for his grades or his lack of responsibility. He definitely wasn't like anyone he's ever met before. No one had ever shown affection for him.Only his mom had shown him unconditional love before, but now, maybe he could finally find that warmth again. "Fuck" he moaned, remembering once again where he was. Though Levi had barely touched him, the touch sent sharp pinches of pleasure throughout his lower body. "I'm dreaming" he muttered, craving into the touch of Levi's slightly cold hands. He suddenly felt a sharp pinch on his right thigh. Confused, he looked down, and found Levi starring at him. 

"You're not dreaming" he told him, and then once again wrapped a hand on his dick. Starring directly into Eren's eyes with the most intimate gaze ever, he widened his mouth and took Eren in. "G-ahh!" Eren gasped again, failing to muffle his yelp. He heard footsteps outside, and covered his mouth, trying to calm his breath. 

Levi didn't notice, and continued with his work. He was still looking up at Eren, and trailed his tongue around the head. He rubbed generously at the slit, smearing his pre-cum on the rest of the dick. He licked a line beginning from his milk balls to the tip. Eren was a mess, moaning with pleasure after the footsteps were gone. Pleased, Levi took all of him in, sucking generously while he bobbed his head back and forth. Eren's legs were practically vibrating at this point, Levi knew his time was almost here. 

He hurried his pace, also placing a hand on the shaft and rubbing with his bobs. He sucked a couple of times, making loud obnoxious noises as he stared into Eren's horribly anxious face. Suddenly, Eren threw his head back and yelped. Both his hands were gripping Levi's hair now, guiding his head back and forth and he thrusted with what little energy he had left. 

He felt the cum rush out of him and into Levi's mouth. He looked down, only to be found by an extremely pissed off Levi. "You didn't tell me!" He whined, looking for a cup or a bottle for Levi to spit in. Levi got up from his crouching position, and was face to face with Eren. Seductively, he swallowed, wincing a bit in disgust. 

"You lasted longer than I thought" he hummed, wiping his hands on a towel. He pressed up against Eren, and whispered, "Better hurry and calm yourself down. I won't have mercy if you're late." He opened the door, and walked out. 

Eren helplessly fell to the ground, still dazed at all that just happened. "Fuck" he moaned, remembering how perfectly Levi had starred at him while he was doing the dirty deed. This was his first blowjob.


End file.
